


Deck The Halls with Boughs of Volley (Falalalala lala la la)

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: Gift-giving is not Kageyama Tobio's specialty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for [kanekixghoul](http://kanekixghoul.tumblr.com) for [askhqchibis](http://askhqchibis)'s secret santa on tumblr! Merry Christmas!

A white Christmas didn’t happen often. Especially in a place where it rained most of the winter. So when it did snow on December 25th, it was the duty of every kid in town to take advantage of it. And every not-really-a-kid-anymore, too. 

Kageyama clearly fit into the latter category, albeit against his will. He was standing by the front door of his house at ten o’clock on Christmas morning, wrapping a scarf around his neck and putting on two different jackets. It wasn’t his fault he got cold easily. 

Just before he opened the door and walked out into the snow, he grabbed the nicely-wrapped box off the kitchen counter. He’d spent around ten minutes making sure it was perfect, doing it over three times with two different colors of wrapping paper before he settled on this, a grey paper with snowmen on it. A red bow was taped on top. 

Was this stupid? Of course. But it wasn’t his choice, and he didn’t have much else to do today, so here he was. 

He shut the door behind him and walked out into the cold, beginning his journey to the park a half mile away from his house. He didn’t know why this place was the one chosen, but whatever. It was too late to back out now.

His boots crunched as he made his way through the snow, noticing the silence filling the streets. Everyone was probably inside, playing with new toys or getting ready to go out into the snow. There were probably more than a few still asleep, which Kageyama would definitely be if he wasn’t outside right now. 

He got to the park in silence and sat down on a snowy bench, waiting for Hinata to get there. He had snow pants on, he could handle it. This was a dumb idea - most of Hinata’s date ideas were - but he was so dead set on doing it that Kageyama couldn’t exactly say  _ no _ without making him cry. 

“Ka-ge-ya-ma!” Hinata’s boots crunched with every syllable as he waddled through the snow to stand in front of the bench. Ten o’clock sharp, just when he said he’d be there. Kageyama wondered how early he’d left, considering his house was so far away from here. 

“Took you long enough.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, trying to ignore how cute Hinata looked all bundled up. He was probably wearing more coats than Kageyama was, plus puffy pants, a scarf, a hat complete with a puffball - yes, that was the technical term - on top, and boots that were probably too big for him. 

“You’re early.” Hinata pouted, opening his bag and grabbing a tightly wrapped spherical package, holding it in both hands as his pout quickly shifted into a smile. “Merry Christmas!”

Kageyama blinked. “Hinata, is that a volleyball?”

Hinata’s cheeks turned bright red. “Whaaaaat? No it’s not, where did you get that idea?”

It very clearly was.

“Well, I got you this.” Kageyama got his own package out of his coat pocket. He felt slightly bad that it was small enough to fit in there, but he thought it was good enough. He handed it to Hinata just as Hinata handed his present to him.

“It’s tiny.”

“I know, just open it,” Kageyama grumbled. 

“Okay.” Hinata frowned, ripping the wrapping paper open and taking the lid off the box. “You did  _ not _ !” He held up a box of Tic-Tac mints labeled “Snowman Poop”. “I thought poop jokes were beyond you, Bakeyama!”

Kageyama shrugged. “I was pressed for time.”

“That’s not an excuse!”

“You gave me a volleyball when you know I already have five at my house.”

“You haven’t even opened it yet!” Hinata aggressively poked at the package in Kageyama’s hands. “How are you so sure?”

“It’s obvious, dumbass.” Kageyama found an overlap in the wrapping paper and started ripping it apart there. Yes, it was clearly a volleyball. “See?”

“Awww.” Hinata sat down next to Kageyama on the bench and looked down at the ground. “I can’t believe I organized this just for you to give me snowman poop!”

“I don’t know.” Kageyama reached down over the end of the bench, packing some snow into a ball in his hand. “Merry Christmas.”

Hinata looked confused for a second before he was hit in the chest with a snowball. “Mean!” He instantly reached over and lobbed a pile of snow at Kageyama’s face, not even stopping to ball it up. He just straight up threw snow at his face.

“You’re on.” Kageyama stood up with a grin, reaching into the snow with both hands, leaving the volleyball on the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more Christmas surprise up my sleeve today ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> As my latin teacher would say, stay tuned!
> 
> Tumblr: [violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr)|[hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
